


I'll Paint You However The Hell I Want

by Mock_Mania_Menace_Llama



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Painting, Shyan Writing Events, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mock_Mania_Menace_Llama/pseuds/Mock_Mania_Menace_Llama
Summary: "I'll paint you however I want.""Don't-what?""I'll paint the hell out of you however i want.""You paint me in your free time""Yeah. they're good-""Jesus-""Do you wanna see them?""Never."In which Ryan is actually a painter in this mess of a fic I wrote.This is mainly a crack fic I wrote at like 2 AM because I had a random burst of comedy.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	I'll Paint You However The Hell I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this in a yeet so it sucks
> 
> Also this is my first and probably only Shyan fic lol.

Ryan likes painting.

It's a cool pastime.

He also likes Shane's face.

So like, why not?

At first, it wasn't so creepy. Heck, Ryan still doesn't find this ordeal creepy at all. He's always been painting, since grade school. Not to brag, but they are pretty good. One day, Ryan was bored of fruit baskets and wanted to paint something new. So he painted Shane Madej's face.

It's that simple.

His face always fascinated Ryan for some odd reason. His face was just attractive, even sexy. But like, in a rat way. And Ryan is a cultured man who loves the movie Ratatouille so he naturally loves Shane's face.

So his basement is filled with paintings of Shane Madej. Shane Madej as the Mona Lisa. Shane Madej as the guy from Van Gogh's Scream painting (which is fitting because of Shane's stupid narrow head). Shane looking left, right, red fish, blue fish, you get it.

He still doesn't think it's creepy. It's just something to do in his free time.

What? Does he like Shane? THAT'S _INSANE._

Ryan can't spend two minutes without wanting to punch his stupid kinda attractive face. And heck, Ryan is way out if his league. Ryan w o r k s o u t. Ryan has strong arms and doesn't have an abnormally sized head. And he is the average height! Unlike that beast who thinks being 6 feet is _sooo_ cool. Unbelieveable. So no, Ryan does not like Shane.

_Despite how cute he can be. Or how funny he can be. Or how caring he can be. Or how interesting (but in a good way) he can be._

So he just has a crush on Shane, it's no big deal. So here they were, filming an episode of Unsolved. Shane made a comment on how he doesn't like to be painted in a certain way, but of course Ryan had to not understand the metaphorical meaning and answeted literally.

"I'll paint you however I want."

Oof, and his Ricky Goldsworth was showing? Just the king of sass, isn't he.

"Don't-what?"

_**ABORT! ABORT!** _

"I'll paint the hell out of you however I want."

"You paint me in your free time"

"Yeah. they're good-"

"Jesus-"

"Do you wanna see them?"

"Never."


End file.
